The Feild Trip
by Kuronai
Summary: Takes place when the 9 rookie ninja are eight or nine and are still in the acadamy. They all go on a feild trip when things start to go wrong. The main character of each chapter is usually Sakura or Naruto. And yet I don't really like Narusaku. Weird.
1. A Bad Day

NFTA: Okay this is something I just randomly started with no real thought into the plot so don't expect much of it- not to mention its my first one. Well it takes place when our leaf ninja (Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, etc.) are still in the academy and around eight or nine. Some of the characters are a bit different.

Chapter One: Bad day

* * *

"A ninja must always be prepared; to expect the unexpected. He- Naruto? NARUTO!!"

"Whu- ahh!" Naruto Uzumaki sat up, a bit of drool on his lip from sleeping on the desk.

"Ahh, who cares about this stuff anyway!" He shouted, waving his hand.

"You don't think a ninja should always be alert?" Iruka questioned with a raised eyebrow

from the front of the classroom.

" No! Who needs to be lookin' around every two seconds? I mean- argh!" Naruto stopped short

as a chalkboard eraser hit him in the face- having not noticed it soaring through the air towards

him. "Hey, what was that about!?" He yelled at his sensei, standing up out of his chair and

pointing a dramatic finger at Iruka.

"Loser," A voice called near the blonde. It was Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular boy in

school, "If you'd been paying attention you would've seen it."

"Yeah!" Naruto recognized this voice easily, Sakura Haruno, possibly the cutest girl ever in

his opinion. "Naruto your so stupid, that's the whole lesson and you couldn't even dodge an

eraser!" His heart sank a bit as the girl of his dreams scolded him.

"Enough talking, guys. Now as I was saying. You must always be in control. this means being

aware of the strengths, weaknesses, and abilities of those around you. You...

..."So that's him? You know, the one who-"

"Shh! I told you no talking about it in public.

"Oh right, sorry!"

"Mommy?"

"Yes my dear?"

"I don't like him, I don't!" Naruto raised his eyes. A tiny little brunette girl was glaring at him from the school courtyard, he knew those cold eyes all too well. A twelve-year-old ran out of the school laughing, jumping into a woman's arms, who swung her around in a circle. A young woman chuckled, touching her hands to her lips, by the voice she was the first one who spoke.

Naruto looked down at his feet and leaned back against one of the swing's ropes. Laughter, support, family, friendship...love.

_It's not fair_, Naruto thought bitterly, _it's not fair! All of them, _he looked long fully at the kunoichi-in-training. _they're born into a loving family, provided with their first friends. Happy without having to do anything, friendly and fun loving. And yet… _The family walked away.

_And yet…they won't even lay an eye upon me. Won't even wave. They just ignore me…or stare at me with those cold eyes…why do the hate me?! Why? Why!_

"Why!?" The young blonde boy shouted up to the sky, then noticed his fists were clenched so tightly on the rope they were bursting with pain.

"Oh that Ino pig!" Naruto breathed in quickly- Sakura was almost right behind the tree. Carefully balancing on the swing's seat, he grabbed hold of the rope and crouched down. Leaping, he used the rope to propel himself forward using the momentum from the jump. Unfortunately, he slammed the top of his head straight into a huge limb.

After getting situated in the tree, the young boy scuttled over to the other side and peeked out through the leaves. Sure enough, there was a pink haired girl walking down the street. Her fists in tight balls and her teeth clenched, the short haired academy student was actually stomping whether than walking.

_Why does she hate Ino anyway? I mean…they couldn't be separated, well before . Hmm…_

Naruto's eyes widened as Sakura turned off the street and marched towards the old tree.

_Ahh! D-does she see me!? Wait- no, that's not it! She's sitting down. Whew! Close one._

"Stupid Ino! Stupid, stupid Ino!" Sakura shouted, huddled with her back against the tree. The blonde boy noticed she was crying. He crawled further out on the branch towards the road and turned around on it so he could see the pink haired girl better. She was scratched up, and had a black eye and an a small stream of blood had run down her chin out of the corner of her mouth. "I h-hate her! She and h-her stupid-d friends!" She wiped her nose on her arm and hugged her shins close to her.

"Oh, so Ino did this." Naruto clenched a fist.

_Ino's so mean! She hit my Sakura! I'll get her back!_

Just at that moment, the thinner part of the branch which Naruto had decided to go on snapped and he flipped through the air, smashing headfirst into the ground in front of Sakura. The pink haired girl jumped up and gasped as Uzumaki flopped to the ground on his stomach.

"Naruto, you weirdo! You were following me around again!" Haruno shouted, quickly wiping away her tears and blushing.

"No, no! I was just-" He sputtered trying to sit up, but she was already running away. "aww…

…Uzumaki walked around the streets, two bumps on his head. "I never do anything right with Sakura…its not fair." He kicked a rock. Just as that happened, he heard none other than his crush's voice. The blonde ran down an alleyway and peeked around the corner. Sasuke Uchiha was walking casually along with his hands in his pockets, though he wasn't alone. Ino and her friends were right behind him, the blonde headed girl trying to give the most popular boy in school flowers. Sakura Haruno was following behind the group, keeping her distance. She had put on long sleeves and pants to cover up her marks, and her face was now blood free and a band aid had found its way on her cheek.

"What's so great about him anyway? Thinks he's so cool…he doesn't even do anything!" Naruto slumped away, grumbling. Eventually he made it back home, kicking open the door. Uzumaki struggled to cook some ramen, he could almost cook the quick-cup meal perfectly now. After eating and doing some exercising, he climbed into bed in his lonely apartment.

"Wait…Iruka-Sensei said something before we left…oh yeah! There was something important tomorrow-a surprise! Well, at least there was something good about this day!


	2. Feild Trip?

NFTA: This chapter might seem drawn out, but that's because I decided to split the chapter in half. (I was nowhere near finished and over 200 words past 1000.) So I had to extend some parts of the school time to get the 600 word part to 1000. Hope you like it.

Chapter Two: Field Trip!?

Naruto Uzumaki yawned loudly, stretching his arms as he sat up in bed. His room had become extremely messy, clothes scattered everywhere across the floor. There was a distinctive smell of five year old milk and rotting vegetables from the leftover ramen he had left out. The apartment was quite empty aside from trash. He had a refrigerator full of ramen cups and milk, his bed, some training equipment, a table and some chairs, and that was about it. He had at least pasted up a picture of Sakura on the wall recently so it wasn't completely bland.

The blonde boy rubbed his eyes and looked out onto the streets. Strangely, it was empty.

_Huh, that's odd…_

"Oh no! School, I'm late!" Uzumaki leaped out of bed and rushed to pull on a new shirt and stuff the cold ramen remaining from last night down his throat. He jumped straight out the window and headed full speed towards the school…

…Teuchi yawned and stretched his arms, turning to his daughter. "Business is slow today eh, Ayame? Ichiraku Ramen hasn't been this slow in ages." He looked out at the row of empty stools, and beyond the lower half of the curtains to all those people's legs walking by.

"Be patient father, I'm sure we'll get business soon." Ayame replied with a smile. Just then they heard feet slapping the pavement heavily. They watched as a child's legs wearing orange pants sped past the store. Moments later the legs returned and Naruto Uzumaki entered. "Hey old man! Ramen please!"…

…"NARUTO!!!" Iruka Sensei screamed at the blonde boy standing in front of him, who was grinning innocently. "The day is almost half way over and you walk in like nothings happened!!"

"Calm down, I'm here aren't I!" Naruto shouted back.

"This is your last chance Naruto!!" Iruka yelled as Naruto walked away to take a seat. "You got that?!"

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto replied, trying to scoot in past Shikamaru to get to Sakura. Iruka returned to the lesson about proper grip and throwing technique of shuriken. "Psst, hey, Sakura." Naruto whispered.

"Naruto you're such a pest, pay attention to the lesson."Sakura whispered back, not taking her eyes off the front of the room.

"Hey I was thinking we could get some ramen or something?"

"You're kidding? Like I'd go anywhere with you."

"Aww, c'mon Sakura, I'll buy." Naruto pleaded, Sakura turned to him looking extremely annoyed.

"Your such a pest, can't you understand when someone says no? I swear you need to be taught some mann-"

"Naruto! Sakura!" The two ninja wannabes looked up and found Iruka right over them. "If you like talking so much then why don't you two spend lunch in the classroom with me?" Naruto sunk down in his chair, feeling the rays of hatred coming from Sakura…

…Lunch time came and all of the class-except for Sakura and Naruto- left the room. Iruka Sensei handed them lunches and returned to his desk, reading some unknown papers that were oddly covered with letters such as B and A. Naruto looked around, who was still standing there holding the lunch stupidly. Sakura had moved to the far corner of the room and was chewing so ferociously it seemed like she was trying to kill it. He sat halfway down the row from her, not daring to move close to her.

_Stupid Naruto! Ino has Sasuke to herself now! _Images of Ino kissing Sasuke drifted into her mind over and over. _AHH! No! Naruto I'll kill you!_

Just then she noticed the blonde boy had scooted up nearly right next to her.

"Psst, hey Sakura." He whispered.

"NARUTO YOU ANNOYING LITTLE PEST!!!" Sakura screamed, looming over Naruto as he cowered low to the floor. Iruka heard a punch and looked up to find Naruto screaming and flying across the room. He couldn't help but laugh a little. The room was extremely quite for the rest of the period. And extremely empty, aside from the thick waves of hatred for Naruto rippling out from Sakura as she read more in her book, "Make the Most of Your Metal!", which was all about proper uses and techniques for various weaponry. The only sound for those final minutes of solitude were from Naruto, who was moaning a little about ramen and his stomach was rumbling loudly.

… "Welcome back students," Iruka greeted as the children filed into the room. "now if you'll recall, I told you that there was something important I was going to tell you today." Naruto sat up eagerly.

"We'll be going on a field trip." The blonde boy's eyes widened, they'd never gone anywhere other than a training field near the school before.

_This is awesome! I wonder where Iruka-Sensei's going to take us? A day with the hokage? On a real mission, with real ninja? The flower gardens in the next village over maybe? _Naruto blushed and chuckled mischievously, imagining Sakura and himself kissing under a balcony, and pretty boy Sasuke fuming some feet away.

"However, Naruto," The boy looked back up at Iruka, whom continued speaking, "you can't go."

"WHAT?!?" Naruto Uzumaki fell backward and the other students laughed. He ran up to Iruka and shouted in his face "I want to go on this trip as much as everyone else! I train just as hard as them and deserve it too! Believe it!"

"Deserve it?" Iruka chuckled, but looked at Naruto with a slightly sympathetic look. "All you do is make trouble and mess around! Why should I let you go?"

"Ahh, who cares what you think!" Naruto ran out of the room. Iruka sighed and shook his head.

"Alright, well, class dismissed."…


	3. Sakura Makes Her Move!

Chapter Three: Sakura makes her move!

…Sakura Haruno lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling where a picture of Sasuke had been taped up. Sunlight filtered through the clouds and shown through her window splashing warmth and bright colors through out the room. All was peaceful and quiet. The pink haired girl sighed.

_ Oh Sasuke, __your__ so cool…unlike that pest Naruto. He's always following me around, waiting for the moment to embarrass or annoy me. You know what? I bet that Ino pig is trying to win you over right now. __With her stupid friends and stupid good looks and stupid flowers.__ Oh she makes me so mad! __That's is__, I'm going out there right now to find you, Ino or no!_

Haruno jumped out of bed and headed out. The young girl walked around for what seemed like hours, the hot sun baking her dry. Finally giving up, having looked every place in town she could think of and all the training areas, she headed for the park. The kunoichi-in-training smiled as she entered. The cool grass reached up around her toes and showered them with dew. A friendly breeze had started up bringing light fluffy clouds, blocking the sun. And the great oak trees, swaying in the wind, casted shadows that danced on the shimmering grass. And then she noticed, down by the lake was a little boy sitting at the edge of the dock. And that little boy was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura tumbled down the slanting hills and quietly walked down the short chestnut dock. Haruno plopped down beside the coolest boy in school, who didn't even look at her.

"Hi!" She said cheerily, unfazed by him not acknowledging her. She frowned and cocked her head, he still didn't look at her, just stared out over the waters. "So…what'chya been up to lately?" She tried, slipping off her sandals and dipping her feet into the cool water. Sasuke didn't look or say anything to her still. She determinedly scowled. The pink haired girl started swishing her feet through the water causing splashes, the droplets spraying Uchiha's shins. "Uhm…how's your training going?" She tried.

"Not good enough." He mumbled, not taking his eyes away from the landscape. Sakura smiled.

_Yes! I've gotten him to say something! Okay Sakura, so far so good, now follow up with something. My giant forehead has to be hiding a good __brain,__ why else would it be so big? __Lets__ see…he responded to training, so…that's it!_

"Hey Sasuke, lets train together! Two kunai are better than one!" She exclaimed earnestly. Sasuke's eyes finally looked at her, though he did not turn his head towards her.

"You'd only waste my time." He replied coldly, standing up and beginning to walk away down the dock.

_ Oh no! I can't het him get away after all this build up! Quick Sakura! Do something! Anything!_

The pink haired girl jumped up and sprinted in front of Sasuke in a flash. "Oh yeah?" She challenged. Sasuke looked into her eyes, surprised.

_ CHA!!! Go Sakura! I rule!!!_

Then suddenly he turned sideways as his leg flew up towards her, she leaped backwards barely missing her. The girl pulled some of her hair behind her ear to try to look casual.

_ That was close! Oh no…will he think that means I'm too weak? Sakura you idiot!!_

On the contrary, his eyebrows actually raised a bit, the first sign of any emotion involving her.

_ CHA!!! Go Sakura! Now keep moving forward...counter attack! Show him up! ….I can't show Sasuke up!!! What was I thinking? Argh!!! I need to do something at least.__ Okay…here I GO!!!_

Sakura Haruno dashed forward and aimed a punch for Sasuke's face so fast she didn't even realize what she was doing. She gaped in sheer horror as Sasuke flew backward. His eyes were wide with shock and mouth hung open, blood spurting from his nose.

"Sasuke no!" She screamed, and suddenly in a puff of smoke Sasuke became a log. She stood in confusion for a second before recognizing substitution jutsu, but it was a second to late. She gasped in pain as Sasuke's foot landing on her lower back with a flying kick from behind, sending her sliding across the landing. Unfortunately, the kick was stronger than intended and she flew off the edge into the water.

All was quiet for many a moment. Sasuke turned to walk away when sound erupted. Sakura kicked and splashed in the water screaming, "Help! Help! I don't want to die! Help!" A moment later she was laying in grass on the smooth slope to the lake's bank. She sat in shock for a moment then looked up to see Sasuke standing there, dripping wet from jumping in to save her. She stood up and faced him.

_This is it…the perfect moment. The brave knight risks all odds to save the princess's life, __then__ when the evil is defeated they go to the secret castle gardens and…_

Sakura began to lean in for a romantic kiss when she noticed Sasuke was staring at her.

"Sakura," Her eyes widened to her what great romantic words he was going to say, "You're annoying." He walked away; Sakura fell straight over in shock and depression…

…Sakura walked slowly down the park way, confused. She felt she was about to explode with joy from breaking though his cool outer shell, and about to melt away in grief because of the insult. She heard two stomps of some one coming to an over dramatic stop further up the path. Looking up, her mouth fell open with shock and dread.

"Hello Billboard-Brow." Ino cooed mockingly. Four other girls stood behind her, grinning and glaring at Sakura. "I thought I made it clear for you to stay away from Sasuke?" The bleach blonde girl hissed. Sakura stood up, shivering, eyes wide with fear.

"Well," Sakura said in a shaking voice, "Uhm…I don't take orders from pigs!" Sakura cringed and clamped her eyes shut, waiting for Ino's attack.


	4. Sakura vrs Ino!

NFTA: Okay, Ino is a lot worse than any eight/nine year old should be- especially to someone who used to be your best friend. But oh well, I wanted to write a fight scene and it would be boring just reading about them throwing insults at each other for 1000 words. Also, don't ask why children would carry around weaponry. And yes, I know the name is cheesy.

Chapter Four: Showdown of the ex-BFFs!

* * *

"Well," Sakura said in a shaking voice, "Uhm…I don't take orders from pigs!" Sakura cringed and clamped her eyes shut, waiting for Ino's attack. But no, she didn't rush forward and lash out. Instead, she laughed.

"My, aren't you brave billboard-brow? Oh wait- that's just stupidity. Maybe I should teach you a lesson so you'll stick to your boyfriend Naruto." Ino said aggressively.

"He's NOT my boyfriend!" Sakura shouted back. Meanwhile, that very blonde boy was walking a distance away. He was looking for a good place to train amongst the secluded part forests and clearing when he heard the distant echoes of Sakura's voice. Naruto grinned until he noticed how the voice was, strained and shaky.

"Not to worry Sakura!" He said to no one in a heroic voice, "I'll save you!" Back at the water's edge the pink haired girl was frozen in place as Ino and her gang walked menacingly towards her.

"Y-you don't sc-scare me, Ino pig-g!" Sakura whimpered.

"Is that so?" Ino mocked, smiling, she turned to face her friends, or should I say cronies. "Stand back, I'm goanna take her on in a fight, since she's so brave and all."

_Oh no! Usually a few of her friends beat up on me, not Ino herself! She's so much stronger than them. Why do I have to always open up my big mouth? Yeesh I mean really, it rivals my forehead!_

The girls backed away leaving Ino and Sakura alone. Ino smirked and sprinted forwards, ducking low as it to go for the legs but swinging upward and hitting her square in the face. Sakura Haruno flew backwards toward the ground, blood spurting from her nose.

"Too easy." Ino chucked, watching the girl fall. But in a puff of smoke the young girl turned into a log. The blonde girl's mouth dropped open in surprise, and then a kick landed square in, her back sending her skidding across the ground.

"I wasn't just kissing up like you do while I was with Sasuke, Ino Pig." The pink haired girl spoke triumphantly, landing from the kick.

_CHA!!! It worked!_

Ino slowly stood up and brushed herself off.

"Not bad," Ino scoffed, "for a billboard!" The bleach blonde girl put her hands in a cross sign with two fingers straight out touching, and with a poof there were three Inos smirking at Sakura.

"What!?" Sakura shouted, amazed, "But-but we're not supposed to learn multiple clones for another year!"

"Like I'd be on the same level as you." Ino rubbed in, happy at the ex-best friend's reaction. Then the girl charged at the pinkette with her clones. Sakura ducked under a punch and went to hit the stomach, but Ino blew up into a puff of smoke- a clone. The second clone had jumped and tried to drop kick Sakura. Which left the one, the pink haired girl grinned and threw a fist as hard as she could at Ino. And she blew up into smoke!

"Over here!" Ino cooed, from right behind Sakura.

_T-they were all clones! She must've hidden behind one to make it look like there were only two! Not good!_

Haruno thought franticly as she turned to face Ino. Halfway through Ino lifted a foot into the air and kicked Sakura hard in the chin, sending her backwards into the air. The blonde sprinted forward while her opponent was in the air and elbowed her in the stomach, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Ha! Pathetic." Ino laughed, turning to walk away. The pink haired girl lay still, arms and legs still outstretched- unable to move because of the pain. "OUCH!!!" A girl screamed, and Sakura grinned.

Ino leaped back and lifted one foot, "Makibishi!" She whispered angrily. Makibishi are tiny blades that can be thrown onto the ground, most often used in traps or for slowing someone down. Used when Kakashi fights Zabuza, he throws them onto the ground right before crashing into the water. "SAKURA! Your goanna get it!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs, then plopped to the ground and gingerly removed the spikes from her feet. Luckily she was wearing her shinobi sandals so the Makibishi hardly punctured her skin, if at all.

"Kaze, Kisama, Mitsu," Ino called, looking over to the group of girls, three of which quickly nodded and stepped forward. "Teach her a lesson!" Ino said through gritted teeth, removing one that had sunken in deep. The children grinned, of to whether being able to please Ino or simply wanting to hurt Sakura? Probably both.

The group gathered around Sakura and each raised a foot. As if one of them has counted down, they all swung their feet, full speed, towards Sakura. Instead of a thud and a scream, they heard a poof and were shrouded in smoke.

"Wha? How?" Ino muttered in amazement, eyes wide. She instantly stood up and pulled out a kunai. She looked around, and then to the group of three girls. They were standing there dumbfounded. "Idiots." Ino hissed under her breathe. And then tiny black dots rained down and exploded around them- smoke bombs! The girls screamed, the gunpowder had caused tiny fires in their hair, and they ran towards the lake. "A few overgrown sparks and they run. No good help these days."

A rock flew from the trees and thunked the blonde hard on the head, sending her to her knees. She slowly stood up, and looked around the leaves. "You ruined my hair!!" She sighed, "…I'm no fool, Sakura. You have the advantage here. I'll be back with_ real_fighters!" Ino called sinisterly before running off, the remaining junkie laughed nervously then franticly sprinted after the blonde girl.

"Whew!" Sakura plopped down on her butt, not wanting to stand from both pain and exhaustion.

_CHA!!! I beat Ino! YEAH!! __…but man that was close.__ I barely managed to climb up that tree after she turned around without passing out entirely! _Sakura covered her mouth and chin with one hand, feeling blood, and clutched her stomach tightly with the other. _Darn that hurts! That was way to close. And next time she's bringing stronger 'friends'! I don't stand a chance. I'm pathetic!_

Left alone now and out of harm's way, she was able to let the pain take her and she cried.

"Made it!" She heard someone shout, and looked up in time to see Naruto land from a tree branch, stumbling a little. It looked like he had been racing full speed for here for a while, his hair and clothes had scratches and twigs everywhere.

"YOU!!!" Sakura jumped up, then cringed in pain. "Your with Ino too! No wonder you always try to embarrass or annoy me!" She shouted, seeing him pop up right after Ino was in distress had lead her to believe he had rushed to save the blonde girl from harm.

"No wait I was coming too-" Naruto sputtered, lifting a hand for no real reason, but it soon went limp as Sakura sprinted away, crying even more now. "AARGH!!!" Naruto shouted and started jumping and stomping around in frustration.

…And he landed right on Sakura's Makibishi from earlier.

* * *

NFTA: My first fanfic battle scene! Thanks for reading and please PLEASE review!


End file.
